


You will...again

by Iloveanime2much, sunshineScavenger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild vilonce, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Updates on sunday, if I can, in later future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveanime2much/pseuds/Iloveanime2much, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineScavenger/pseuds/sunshineScavenger
Summary: Two people go to Skaia University, one is an angry fairy who can’t even fucking fly, yet can heal others. And another who can’t even shift to his full form, all that can be seen is the white ears and tail and what is it the shades. Can the two spend the rest of their college years sharing a dorm or will one of ‘em snap and finally leave. Enjoy a slow burn of two talkative dorks and other background ships.





	1. Prologue: It's Strange

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic I’ve written/typed. Also I hope I got everyone right! Anyways enjoy! Most chapters might have titles of songs that seem fit for the plot =^.^= Hope y’all listen to it the links next to the artist. ENJOY!  
> It's strange by Louise The Child: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtflNqtxFR4  
> Humans:  
> Dave- Werewolf  
> Rose- Sphinx  
> Dirk- Werewolf  
> Roxy- Human  
> John- Pixie  
> Jade- Black Spirit Dog (demon hound)  
> Jane- Nymph  
> Jake- Human
> 
> Trolls:  
> Karkat- Healing/Empath Fairy (no wings)  
> Aradia- Bogle  
> Tavros- Elf  
> Sollux- Gorgon  
> Terezi- Dragon  
> Kanaya- Vampire  
> Nepeta- Evil Cat spirit (Demon Feline)  
> Vriska- Hobgoblin  
> Equius- Centaur  
> Gamzee- Human  
> Eridan- Siren  
> Feferi- Mermaid  
> I want to thank sunshineScavenger for their help in editing and the pesterchum chats. Your an amazing person and thank you! SAY THANKS GUYS :D!!-

Today is the day…  
To find out who your slob of a roommate is.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you made it through high school to join Skaia University. You pack your books and poster, plus other school essentials, and when you finally arrived to your dorm room you're ready to go. You're sharing with someone, which you don't mind. You thought that the two of you will make some kind of fucking compromise to keep the place tidy and not get each other's way or some shit, but no! The universe always has something to fuck up your life even more. Hahaha. Congrats universe!

Looking at the room again, you shiver in disgust. Who the fuck leaves their room like this, all disgusting and covered in trash? As you think this, you heard a cough behind you and turn around to find some dude, a very pale guy with sunglasses. Indoors. Who the fuck wears shades indoors?  
“Sup,” he mumbles out in a monotone voice, his face expressionless. Okay, you barely know this guy, but in those few seconds of knowing him you have the sinking feeling that he's a complete douchebag. 

Then, a creeping thought hits you.

    
“Please, don’t tell me you're my roommate,” you huff while sighing in defeat, knowing that no matter how hard you beg the all-shitting universe won't show mercy.    
He drawls, “Sorry bro, but I am, ” and your frown deepens while the universe just gives you the old bird and laughs at your misery. You hate your life.  
“My name's Dave Strider extraordinaire. What's yours shortstack?"

On the bright side, You hate the guy even more.


	2. Chapter 1: All we do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All we do-Oh wonder: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F30G87zlRPw

Your name is Karkat Vantas. Right in front of you is your roommate, who left a goddamn mess in his half the room. It's disgusting,  especially since you haven't even moved in yet.

“Okay, Strider, since we're roommates now, can you _please_ fucking explain why the everloving fuck is our room a goddamn pig sty?!” You yell as he looks over your shoulder and shrugs. 

“It wasn’t like that when I left,” he mutters as he enters the room to close the window, which for some reason was left open. “I should’ve closed the window before, cause i'd bet some goddamn animal probably came here for food or some shit. I mean you can’t blame it. It’s probably starving hoping to get an easy meal, but then like when it saw our window open they were like ‘oh yeah some super cool kid left there window open’ and starts trashing the place looking for some good dorito chips or some AJ. AJ is the best and I'd totally agree with-"

“Oh my fucking god. Shut the hell up, I’ll help you clean up this room,” you mutter as you let out a growl of annoyance and grab the trash can near the door. Dave nods and mumbles out a thanks. You start cleaning with intermittent mumbles from his end, a steady rant under his breath consistently. 

“You know, you never told me your name”

“Oh, it’s Karkat. Karkat Vantas” You say absentmindedly, and heard a small intake of air from behind you. Hissing at him, you turn back to picking up his trash and say, "What are you laughing at, asswipe?”

“Nothing, though if you didn’t smell like a fairy I would’ve mistaken your stupid name and thought that you were some sort of a demon cat.” You stop and look at him curiously.

“What do you mean, smell? What the fuck are you?”

“Werewolf, dude, it’s the best, you have better senses like holy shit I can tell what you are or if ya’ showered or not, I can smell a good bottle of apple juice miles away, and I can see in the dark, like I'm that one person that never hits the walls when I need to go out an-"

“Okay, okay, I got it!,” You yell, getting up, “You're a fucking dog, Whoopty-fucking-doo! Newsflash, jackass, no one gives a fuck. I could care less what you are, now stop boasting as if you did something in your pathetic life and hurry up! I want to get my shit out of my fucking car.” Looking a bit startled, Dave turns and looks at you.

“Car? Don’t fairies have flower magic or some shit that helps them lift up objects that way they can fly around?" he drawls, and you glared at him

“Well I’m fucking sorry I don’t fill your expectations on being a stereotypical fairy, Strider!,” You hiss at him.

“Jeez, Karkitty, I’m sorry.” He’s not sorry, you notice a smirk on his stupidly pale face when he turn to throw away a bottle of fucking apple piss.

“Whatever, I’m getting my shit.”

You leave the dorm room, slamming the door shut, and you take a good look around the halls. A lot of humans go here, as well as quite a few powerful monsters. You know that everyone who is some species of monster goes to a different class, to help them (and you) control their powers. Of course, you didn’t want to go because you don’t have wings. You are the only fairy in your family and probably this entire hell hole of a planet that has no fucking wings. Getting pissed at this shitty thought, you finally arrived to your car. At least you can still use your magic to carry your stuff.

...

Boxes and your luggage follow you back, and you're happy that the room is fucking clean. Oh look, another plus, your living shitstain of a roommate seems to have left. This is great. You start hanging up your posters, putting your books and clothes away.

After organizing your stuff you decided to have look around Skaia. Good to know where your classes are before you start this year. 


	3. Chapter 2: Come Hang Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by AJR: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJsy_6vO5n83

You're in the courtyard eating lunch after finding out where all of your classes are, and you're a _teeny_ bit annoyed that most of them are in the morning. You aren’t a morning person. Fortunately, your weekends and Thursday are free. Once you're done you decide to take out a book you grabbed from the dorm after class-finding shenanigans. You enjoy romance, especially rom-coms and funny romance. 

 

You hear a polite-sounding voice nearby say, “Karkat?”, and you look up from your book, eyes wide. At the sight of the faintly glowing goddess in front of you you're on your feet in a heartbeat. 

 

“Kanaya!? I thought you said you weren’t going to Skaia.”

 

“Well, I wanted to surprise you. After all, we are the best of friends, it would be wrong if we didn't go to college together.” She said happily, and you smile. 

 

Kanaya Maryam, your best friend, is going to Skaia. It makes sense now that you think, because she has to take monster classes as well, with her being a rare vampire and all.  Most vampires would burn if they’re in the sun, but Kanaya just glows softly like a lightbulb is shining inside of her. It’s not unheard of for some vampires to glow, but it's the stuff of legends, and Kanaya is one of the very few real ones. That doesn’t mean she can’t die, though. Cut off her head and she's just as mortal as any other vampire. 

 

“So, how do you like it so far?," you ask as she sits down next to you on the grass. 

 

“I find this place fascinating, although my roommate is... I don't quite have the right words”

 

“Prick?,” you offer, and she chuckles. 

 

“No, she’s actually very well organized and interesting, it’s just that she’s a little bit of a "smart ass', as you would crudely put it. How is your roommate?”

 

"I have to deal with a fucking douchebag. He wears shades indoors! Fucking shades inside, Kanaya! Who in the everloving fuck does that?!” You yell, and she shrugs consolingly. Just the thought of that prick fills you with rage. 

 

“You should see the brighter side of things, Karkat. Maybe it won’t be so bad. After all, it's said that college is the best time in your life.” She eventually murmurs, and your only response is a snort. Like you’ll have anything good happening in your life.

 

The two of you continue to chat until the sun starts to set.

 

“Shit! It’s fucking late.” You notice, and the two of you get up, saying your goodbyes and walking to your respective dorm rooms.

Maybe with Kanaya here, it won't be so bad after all. 

**…**

You were wrong. 

When you arrived in your room, you first noticed Strider had some musical shit in the rooms that hadn't been there before. He didn’t notice you since he was wearing headphone- he looks up at you, and you remember his shitty smell. 

 

“Sup’ Karkitty,” he drawled, taking off his headphones and turning off his equipment. You glared at him and the shitty nickname.

 

“My name is fucking Karkat, not ‘karkitty.” You say loudly, and he smirks amusedly. You wish you could wipe it off his face, preferably with your fist. 

 

“Sorry Kitkat, you should know your name is fantastic for nicknames.”

 

“Fuck off ashole, and stop editing my name. I at least have manners and don’t question why the fuck would someone wear sunglasses indoors. At night! Seriously, what the fuck.” You grab your computer and headphones, then sit on your bed.

 

“Karkat, brotato chip, don’t hate on my shades. On the list of things the world needs to worship the shades are #2 right under AJ. The shades outrank you.”

 

You rolled your eyes and ignore him, and eventually he head back his turntables (Is that what they're called? You have no fucking idea). You're typing as you listen to your music, working on a story. You want to be a writer, though if that fails you can always be an editor. You heard a small ping in your headphone and it’s pesterchum. Seems like your friends are bothering you once again. 

 

\--gallowsCalibrator  [GC]  began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]  at 19:00 --

GC:K4RK4T GU3SS WH4T!

CG:WHAT?

GC:1 LOV3 MY SCHOOL!

CG:YOU MEAN YOUR STUFFY AS FUCK LAW SCHOOL

GC:OH MY GOG K4RK4T 1T’S NOT TH4T STR1CT NOR STUFFY

GC:TH3Y L3T M3 CHOOS3 MY ROOM4T3! DO YOU KNOW WHO 1T 1S…

CG:VRISKA

GC:VR1SK4!

GC:>:/

GC:HOW DO YOU KNOW TH4T

CG:ITS SO FUCKING OBVIOUS. EVER SINCE THE TWO OF YOU GOT TOGETHER YOU NEVER LEFT EACH OTHER'S SIDE. CAUSE HOLY SHIT IF YOU'RE THERE THEN SHE'S NOT FAR BEHIND.

GC:UGH OK4Y OK4Y. 4NYW4YS HOW ABOUT YOU, HOW'S SK414?

CG:OKAY I GUESS THOUGH MY ROOMMATE IS A FUCKING ASSHOLE

GC:K4RK4T, YOU TH1NK 3V3RYON3 1S 4N 4SSHOL3.

CG:FUCK YOU!

GC:WH4T3V3R. 4NYW4YS TH3R3’S 4 P4RTY TOMORROW 4ND 1 W4S WOND3R1NG 1F YOU C4N COME OV3R 4ND LOOS3N UP A B1T.

CG:AGAIN FUCK YOU! I DON’T NEED TO ‘LOOSEN UP’, IM FINE THE WAY I AM AND YOUR ONLY INVITING ME SO I CAN DRIVE YOU AND VRISKA BACK TO YOU ROOMS BECAUSE YOU TWO DRANK TOO MUCH.

GC:OK4Y M4YB3 TH4T, BUT 1T'S 4LSO SO YOU C4N M4K3 N3W FR13NDS. 

CG: I DONT NEED ‘NEW’ FRIENDS. BUT I'LL COME TO THE PARTY SINCE I NEED TO MAKE SURE YOU TWO DON’T FUCK AROUND. I'LL BRING KANYA.

GC:F1N3 T3LL H3R TH4T SH3 C4N BR1NG SOM3ON3 S1NC3 SH3 1SN'T SO UPT1GHT. 4NYW4YS BY3!

CG:BYE

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] --


	4. Chapter 3: Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Louis the Child, Icona pop

Your name is Dave Strider and right now you're hanging out with your sister, Rose Lalonde. She's talking about her roommate and if you didn’t know any better you think Rose is a little fond of her. Of course you know; she’s your sister and you’ve been living with your mom and your other siblings Roxy and Dirk for four years, ten months, three days. 

“Rose, do you have a crush on your roommate? And I totally respect you and I will always love you because there is nothing wrong with dating, marrying or liking the same sex and all.” She gave you a look shutting you up, and you smirk. She just rolls her eyes.

“Dave I don’t have a ‘crush’ on Kanaya. She’s just very interesting for a vampire. Oh, she invited me to a party. I asked her if I could invite you and she said yes. Hopefully this will help you make new friends.” You frown at that.  
“What’s wrong with John and Jade. I think us four are enough. It’s perfectly well balanced I don’t think the universe can handle our group to be unbalanced, we will tip the fucking scale. We will destroy all life on this world. Do you really want to do that Rose, destroy all life on ear-” you stop talking when you notice Rose’s iris and pupil was becoming cat like and was glowing . You know that she’s mad and annoyed with your shit. “Fine I’ll go to the fucking party and see if I can make some friends. So when is it.” she got up and starts to walk away.  
“Tonight and dress nicely please, I’ll pick you up, okay?” ...And off she goes, you knew the second she got up, she’ll make sure you won’t have time to protest. You sigh. Well, you have nothing else to do, so might as well go back to your room. As you head there you remembered your roommate was going out tonight as well. You tried to be a decent human being and ask where he was going, but all he said was,  
“NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS ASSHOLE!”  
Ah, that was fun.  
…  
You took a quick shower and dressed in a nice yet casual (also cool) shirt. You took out your phone after hearing a little ding. It seems John is bothering you. You answer him

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
EB: hey dave!  
TG: sup  
EB: how’s skaia?  
TG: its okay not much to talk about  
TG: ill start class next week so yeah  
TG: so its cool  
EB: hehe everything has gotta be cool for dave strider  
TG: hell yeah  
TG: anyways hows prospit  
EB: it’s great! everyone is nice and it’s surprisingly fun for a law school!  
TG: im still surprised to know that your career choice was to be a lawyer instead of clown college  
EB: shut the fuck up dave.  
EB: and i’m not a clown i’m a prankster there’s a difference!  
TG: yea yea ik i heard your long ass chat about the difference between the two  
TG: i don’t need to hear that shit again  
EB: :p  
EB: anyways i got to go. I still need to set up my room and probably help jane in the kitchen  
TG: kay enjoy moving into your new house  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

You turn off your phone. John’s dad had to move to be near Prospit and Sburb high because of John and Jane. It’s a little saddening that your best bro no longer lives nearby. Oh well, that’s life for ya’. You looked outside, and the sun is still up. You’d say it’s around 3:00, and you decided to take a nap. You’ll know when Rose gets here.  
…  
You woke up hearing footsteps nearing your room. You sniff the air, it seemed Karkat was here an hour ago, and that Rose is coming to pick you up. You stretch, put on your shoes and grab your phone, fixing your hair before opening the door. Rose is standing there ready to knock.

“I see your senses haven’t failed you yet again.” She says snidely as you smirk.

“I’m a werewolf, the coolest beast that’s out there Rose. Now let’s go before my roommate comes back.” You lock the door and follow Rose to her car, giving her a look.

“She sent me address.”

“Hmm, I see.” She glared at you, and you chuckle. The two of you got in the car, and of you go to the party. You wonder if they have some apple juice or something close to that.

If the universe is kind, they will.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no music sorry

When you arrived at the party you didn’t expect it to be huge, loud and, everyone be drunk of their ass. You look at Rose. 

“Yes I know, ‘don’t drink any alcohol’. I can take care of myself. Now I must look for Kanaya and you should socialize.” You roll your eyes but nodded in agreement.  
The two of you spilt. 

You look around trying to find a free wall to lean against and maybe get something to drink. You saw a table filled with snacks and punch. You decided to have some punch. You took a sip.

“Oh my god.” there’s a hint of apple juice in it also its been spiked. You serve some more.  
…  
You regret drinking half the bowl.

Your a little tipsy. You need to find rose. You stumble around, bumping against others and giving slur apologizes along the way. This time though you bump into someone you know.

“Strider what the fuck are you doing here”

“...sup’” Okay you’re definitely drunk. Your having a difficult time recognizing him. He shows a disgust look.

“Are you fucking drunk Strider?” You shrug. 

“Have you seen a girl with short blond hair and violet eyes, she’s my sister and my ride back to my school.” he gave you an irritated look.

“...She left with a friend of mine. Also you’re definitely drunk,” he sighed “I’m going to take your drunk ass back to our dorms. Terezi I’m leaving.”

“Aw man, and you were finally relaxed Karkat.” oh mcshouty, your roommate

“Thanks mcshouty pants” he growl at you.

“Fuck you strider.” For some reason your drunk mind wants to piss him off more.

“Well I mean everybody wants this Strider’s ass but I’m not into dudes sorry” he blush in embarrassment and anger.

“Shut the fuck up!” you also hear laughter, it’s probably that girl you heard Karkat talk to. He grab your arm and pulled you out saying goodbye to that girl, Terezi was it.

You were drag towards his ...okay you look at the piece of garbage right in front of you. How come he drive in that. 

“Your car is- is shit.” you slurred out.  
“I don’t give a flying fuck on what you think about my car, Strider!” he unlock the car and open the door. He push you in roughly. 

“Rude” you mubble out, he snarl at you once he was inside.

“Do you want to be kick out of this car and let you walk back to our school,” you shut your mouth not answering his question “thought so.”

You look out the window, it seems he already started the car...the outside world looks blurry to you. Huh, this reminds you how you fell down the stairs. Well, Bro pushed you down the stair. You were always dealing with Bro’s bullshit, you didn’t want Dirk to get hurt. But, bro is not here. He’s gone and your safe.

Both of you.

“Am I?” you whisper quietly hearing a faint ‘what?’ before blacking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry it short i forgot to start chap. 4 till Wednesday i remembered, but i was so exhausted with work i fell asleep instead of finishing it. =^~^'= so yea i stood up till 2 am to finish this =TnT= again sorry it felt rush but i hope you still like it.


	6. Chapter 5

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're using your magic to help carry your shitty drunk roommate back to your dorm. You unlock said dorm and levitate Strider over the bed, snapping your fingers and dropping him gracelessly. The bed lets out a small squeak and he lays there like a body. 

Huh, it's surprising that he didn't wake up. Oh well. You go to bathroom, knowing that he’ll have one hell of a hangover once he wakes up. Rummaging through your drawer, you pull out a bottle of Advil and shake it. No rattle. 

“Shit.” You mumble out. It's empty. You guess you have to go to Walgreens again. You shuffle to your desk and grab your wallet, heading out to the nearest store. 

…

You're finally back to the room,  and now you have painkillers. Walking over to to Strider's desk, you put the Advil and water there. Your arm is grabbed as you turn to leave, and you let out a surprised yelp.  

“Shit, sorry,” He murmurs. It seems he's awake, and your surprised expression turns into an irritated scowl. 

“WHAT THE FUCK, DOUCHEASS! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!”

“I said I was sorry,” he says nonchalantly, letting out a yawn as he lets go of your arm.

“This is what I get for being fucking nice,” You huff. You go back to your bed and grab your computer, trying to get rid of some of the annoyance caused by your screwup of a roommate. 

“Thanks,” He mutters. It seems he noticed the water, and your hear him chugging it. 

“Whatever, asshat,” you growl, continuing your typing and hearing the occasional shifts.

“So, watcha typin?”

“It's none of your fucking business, Strider.”

“Fine. What classes are you taking?” It seems this douchebag won't go back to sleep unless you answer his stupid questions. You really aren't in the mood for this, but you answer anyway. 

“Literature. You?,” You ask, thinking it's only fair if you ask him, too. You're not so irritated that you can't have some common courtesy. 

“Film, photography, and literature.” Shit, you might see him in your class. He asks quietly from his bed, still chugging the water grossly, “What's your dream career?” He's full of questions, isn't he.

“Author or editor,” You say, “I take it you want to be a director.” For a second you thought you saw him smile, only for it to morph into a sly smirk. It gets on your nerves. 

"Fuck yes," he answers excitedly, the most emotion you've seen him express, “Movies are great and all to watch, but directing one is the absolute shit. Photography is just gonna be like a hobby or a side gig, for ironic purposes.”

You nod, and say, “I see.” he yawns again, stretching out. 

“Well, i'm beat, gonna hit the hay." He shuffles around for a while, presumably trying to get comfortable. After a while he stops. 

“Night, fuckass," you mumble, continuing your writing. It seems he isn't as bad as you thought. It seems his position as first of your 'Insufferable Pricks' list has changed. 

“G'night, shortie.” He mumbles sleepily. Nevermind.

Still an asshole. Time to revise the list. 


	7. Chapter 6:

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you’ve been dealing with your roommate for about two and a half weeks.

You honestly have no idea how you're still sane, with him talking bullshit every fucking second of every day. 

It's probably because you only have to see him in your shared dorms. You're so thankful for that.

You and Dave have made some sort of rruce for the past few weeks. Though he's still an asshole and annoying, there are times when he's okay. They don't come often. 

You sigh. You remember a few casual conversations you two have that lead to him being a stoic prick and you yelling for the whole world to hear.

Right now you’re doing some assignments from your professors. Since you don't sleep till six or seven in the morning, you catch up with everything.

Strider would sometimes be awake and that's when he’s...more genuine? Serious? You don't though, once he’s done he'll be back to his douchbag self.

You hear a small noise from your computer. You stop your paperwork and look.

It's Gamzee, weird. You know most of your friends went to different colleges or university. Vriska and Terezi in law. Feferi and Eridan in marine biologists. Nepeta and Equius went to medical. Surprisingly. Tavros went to a small vet school. You, Kanaya, Sollux, Aradia and Gamzee are supposedly going to Skaia. Strange you’ve only seen Kanaya. Maybe they're coming in the fall? Who knows.

You decided to answer him.

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

CG: GAMZEE WHAT IS IT!? I’M TRYING TO FINISH MY ASSIGNMENTS.  
TC: SoRrY, bRo. I jUsT nEeD tO tAlK tO yOu…  
CG: PLEASE TELL YOU'RE NOT IN THE BACK OF A POLICE CAR OR IN FUCKING JAIL AGAIN.  
CG: SO HELP ME.  
TC: Oh No No No, I pRoMiSe TaVbRo To ThInK bEfOrE i AcT oR aT lEaSt Be MoRe cAuTiOuS  
CG: 0:B HOLY SHIT, YOU TWO ARE STILL TOGETHER?  
CG: DOESN'T HE LIVE LIKE A THOUSAND MILES AWAY?  
TC: i MeAn YeAh. HoLd On I’m going to be serious.  
TC: See serious.  
CG: GO ON. I'M A BIT CURIOUS ON WHERE THIS IS GOING.  
TC: Yeah...you know how we've been dating since the last year of middle school till now right.  
CG: MHMM.  
TC:And we said our I love yous’ which is a motherfucking miracle.  
TC: I was thinking…  
CG: KEEP GOING.  
TC: I was thinking if I should buy a promise ring for him.  
CG: O:B  
CG: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! IS THIS WHY I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SKAIA!!  
TC: YeAh I’vE bEeN dOiNg SoMe JoBs To SaVe EnOuGh To AfFoRd OnE.  
CG: WELL FUCK!  
CG: YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY GET THAT! HE’LL BE FUCKING HAPPY.  
CG: OH, DO IT ON HIS BIRTHDAY.  
CG: I'VE WATCHED ENOUGH SHITTY ROMANTIC MOVIES TO KNOW THAT DOING DRAMATIC SHIT ON SOMEONE'S BIRTHDAY MAKES IT AT LEAST A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER  
TC: hAhA, hELL yEaH! i ToTaLlY aGrEe WiTh YoU!  
TC: sHiT mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg ShIfT iS oVeR. i GoTtA gO i'Ll SeE yOu In FaLl KaRbRo AnD tHaNkS  
TC: :o)  
CG: YEAH, YEAH  
CG: YOU'RE FUCKING WELCOME.  
CG: BYE.

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

You closed your computer after that. Your happy for Gamzee, he truly loves Travos. You went back to work. You need to finish up.  
…  
You were putting away your assignments in your bookbag only to jump and drop it from hearing the door of your room slam open.

You turn to the direction of said sound to see Dave.

“What the ever loving fuck was that for Strider!? You could have damages the door or the wall for fuck sake.”

“Sorry” he shrug”Anyways, Kitkat my bro, pal, my chum, best friend-

“What do you want?” He frown. Hah! Like you'll be fooled just hearing him say those words.

“Okay I need your help with something. Like its a big fucking deal.”

“What is it?” Okay your a little curious.

“I need you to be my actor for a film project I'm assign to,” huh that’s not what your expecting.

“Er...sure?” You tolerate Dave after this past two weeks and a half. Plus, this is good. If you need his help or something you’ll definitely use this moment for why he should help you.

He let out a relief sigh. “Thanks, I didn't know any other fairies. I know you sorta. I just need you to do some flying scenes in my short film.

You froze…

“WHAT!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys since school is starting this week I won't be update every Sunday. It's going to be every other Sunday. =^=´


	8. Chapter 7

You have no idea why he’s freaking out.  
Your name is Dave Strider and for some reason, your roommate freaked when you mention he’s going to do a flying scene.

He’s still arguing with you and himself?

Strange.

“Hey, Kitkat, you agreed to help out and now you're backing out. Not cool, buddy.”

“Fuck you. I don't give a fuck on what you think right now! I'm not going to help you anymore, and that's final!” He yells angrily. Geez, this will be the last time you'll ask him for help.

“Ugh, fine. Whatever, fuck your attitude towards filming.” You mutter under your breath, loud enough for him to hear. That shut him up.

He glared at you before grabbing his shit and leaving, slamming the door in the process.

Well, you have no idea what just happened and you don't care, except you do. You're a little curious as to why he was afraid. You didn't notice the scent of fear from him till he left. Is- Is he afraid of flying?

Is that why he was acting like that? Oh. Well, you fucked up. After two weeks with him and the occasional 'nice' conversations, he's a pretty okay guy. You might ask him and maybe apologize to him about his fear. Maybe.

You decided to just stay in your room and continue on your project.

…

You catch a whiff of a familiar scent. Karkat is right at the door of the room. He's not entering, hesitating.

You, being an impatient asshole, went and opened the door. Karkat blinks at you surprise and looks like he wants to say something before shutting his mouth. You step aside and let him through.

“Okay, dipshit,” He finally says sulkily once he enters the shared room, ”I'm sucking up my fucking pride to apologize to you from earlier.”

“Nah, man it's cool.” You thought you might as well apologize to him, ”I've never known a fairy afraid of flying or maybe heights I'm not sure but anyway it's weird since you know. Y'all have wings and fly around all happy dandy except for apparently you of course cause you're constantly angry and shit and you have that slight fear of heights and that's why you aren't flying and-”

“Just, shut up you pan-headed numskull of a werewolf!" Karkat snaps at you, cutting off your rambling. Well, you tried to apologize, but you suck with your people skills. You notice a look of hesitance. “Yeah…I'm afraid of heights…”

He's lying. You can tell. He's not looking at you and the smell you now recognize as panic is overwhelming, but you feel bad enough about earlier that you don't pull a full-on Lalonde and crack this faker open like a bottle of apple juice.

“As I said, that's fine. I'll just do something, maybe some CGI If I could rope some animation major into helping. Well, g'night Karkat! Good luck with your fear.” You say fake-cheerfully, deciding to sleep through the rest of your day. You have had enough dealing with people. Especially Karkat.

“Yeah... good night”

You wondered once more on why he sounded so relieved.


	9. Chapter 8:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for late chapter. School is taking up my time and so is trying to figure out how everything will go =°^°=. Anyways i hope y'all enjoy and still stick with me haha

Ever since that day the two of you seem to be distant like when you first met. Eh, it's not your fault Karkat is afraid of heights and didn't tell you. Though that doesn't mean he has to avoid talking to you for an entire week. 

It's just one fear, nothing much. You apologized and you didn't tell anyone, what else does he think you would do. 

You finally decided to talk to him tonight when he returns, yeah that'll be okay. You will pretend to be asleep and ‘wake up’ because he was being loud. Your a master in planning.  
……

Karkat came back till three in the morning. What the fuck is he doing. You ignore that and decide to stir up 

“Ugh”

“Shit!”You turned around,facing karkat who was about to jump on the bed.

“Hey, why are you so late? It probably cuckoo hour or some time related shit.”

“It's not any of your fucking business Strider!”

“Fine…” Karkat let out a frustrated sigh as they laid down on their bed. “Why are you avoiding me.” Karkat turn their head towards you.

“I'm not avoi-”

“No, I'm stopping you right there. Dude I'm fucking serious. Ever since that day you've been avoiding. I apologize and all that shit. I haven't told anyone, this isn't some stereotypical high school shit.” Karkat seemed to relax a bit. He sat down on his bed and loom at you.

“Ah, I'm...wait are you wearing sunglasses at night!?”

“Don't change the topic.”

“Fucking fine. Look I'm sorry. It's just that topic...bothers me. No one knows about my...fear except my family and a few close friends of mine. So when you find out about it. I started freaking the fuck out because my fucking paranoia was going everywhere."

He seemed to be panicking. You don't know what to do.So,you just sat there and listen to his ramblings. Soon he calmed down. 

“It's fine dude I understand, I mean fuck. If I was a fairy and afraid of fucking heights I wouldn't want others know cause like I’m a fairy; and fairies are suppose to be this happy little shits flying around with their fairy dust. I gotcha Karkat, so just tell me okay better than being a little shit.” 

“Fuck you!” He yell, but it didn't seem angry. Huh, you surprise he was okay with that. He later went under his bed, his back towards you. You did the same. It was quiet until Karkat spoke once more,”Dave?” Holy shit he call you by your first name.

“Yeah?” You reply.

“...thanks”

“No problem,” you smirk “Karkitty.”

That night you think you went deaf hearing Karkat curse and yell at you like old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also THANK YOU SUNSHINESCAVENGER FOR STICKING WITH MEH AND EDITING YOUR AN AMAZING HUMAN BEING! EVERYONE SAY THANKS TO THEM!


	10. Chapter 9:

A week has passed since that night,you consider Dave is an okay roommate again. The two of you are good acquaintances, but he still fucking annoys you. You feel little bad for lying, but fuck it! He isn't allowed to know that you have no wings. 

You realized you pound your fist on the laptop. Thank goodness the button didn't get stuck like last time. You need a brake. Grabbing a book from your desk, you head out hoping to find a decent meal while your reading. You text Kanaya, since she likes to eat out in nice coffee shop's. You hope she found a decent place where the food isn't gross.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] --

CG: HEY KANAYA. I WANT TO KNOW IF THERE IS ANY DECENT COFFEE SHOP'S WHERE THEIR FOOD DOESN'T TASTE LIKE SHIT AND THEIR COFFEE IS ACTUALLY DRINKABLE.  
GA: Hello to you too Karkat.  
GA: To answer your question, yes there is a 'decent’ coffee shop.  
CG: GREAT WHERE?  
GA: It's not far from Skaia. The shop is in the end of the university actually.It is a small place, very elegant and peaceful.  
GA: I believe it's a perfect spot for you to read your books. Here let me send you the location.  
GA: [I hope you enjoy it there.link] (is tht it ss?)  
CG: YEAH YEAH. THANKS KANAYA I OWE YOU ONE.  
GA: You're very welcome Karkat. Happy reading.  
CG: THANKS BYE.  
\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

You click on the link Kanaya sent you.Wow, Kanaya wasn't kidding when she said it was nearby. You walk towards the place. You observe your surroundings. It's loud. 

…. 

You arrived at the place. It doesn't seem to be full. Good. You look at the shops decor and find it relaxing. You guess Kanaya wasn't wrong about the place. You went towards the conquer and order your cup of coffee and a biscuit. After grabbing your items you sat by a window and begin to read your novel. You were entrance by the plot before you were fucking disturbed from someone calling your nam- oh shit. Fuck your so fuck. 

“Hey Karkat!” John smiled and waved at you.”It's been a while since I've seen you. Sixth grade right.” Oh god, oh god, you want to fucking leave. 

“Uh yeah. It's nice seeing you again Egbert.”

You fucking hate the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys! School is taking me over i think i might update once a month °^° plz bare with me im so sorry


End file.
